Sensor field effect transistors (SFETs) are field effect transistors that can be utilized to detect a property, or parameter, of an analyte fluid that is brought into electrical contact with a gate of the sensor field effect transistor. Examples of such sensor field effect transistors include ion sensitive field effect transistors, ion selective field effect transistors, chemical sensitive field effect transistors, or biologically sensitive field effect transistors. Such SFETs generally include a sense electrode that changes potential (i.e., voltage) upon contact with the analyte fluid. The sense electrode is in electrical communication with the gate of the SFET, and changes in the electrical potential of the sense electrode cause changes in the electrical potential of the gate. This, in turn, causes a change in a resistance, or an electric current flow, between a source and a drain of the SFET, and this change in resistance, or electric current flow, can be quantified or can be correlated to the property or parameter of the analyte fluid.
SFETs can be sensitive to electronic drift, and this electronic drift generally is accounted for via calibration of the SFET prior to use. The calibration can take place as part of the manufacturing process (i.e., subsequent to manufacture of the SFET), at the point of distribution (i.e., prior to shipment of the SFET to an end user), or at the point of use (i.e. by the end user). Decreasing a potential for electronic drift of the SFET can decrease a need for calibration of the SFET at the point of use, thereby increasing convenience for the end user or accuracy of measurements performed by the SFET.